theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gretel
Esta página se encuentra actualmente en mantenimiento,lamentamos las molestias Gretel es uno de los bebés secuestrados y adoptados por Eve y Adam Moonlit, y la hermana gemela de Hänsel. Después de nacer como parte del Proyecto 'Ma', ella y su hermano marcaron el inicio del Calendario Evillious y más tarde fueron robados por su madre biológica, Meta Salmhofer; se refugiaron en el Bosque de Held y fue adoptada como parte de la Familia Moonlit después de que Eve asesinara a Meta. Después de ser abandonada en el bosque durante una hambruna, Gretel y Hänsel asesinaron a sus padres y liberaron el Pecado Original de Eve en los Contenedores del Pecado. Historia Vida Temprana Gretel nació junto a su hermano gemelo, Hänsel, el 27 de Diciembre de EC 0 en el Instituto Real de Levianta como parte del Proyecto 'Ma'.Historia del Pecado Original -Acto 1- Booklet - Sección 3. Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer Después de ser dados a luz por su madre, Meta Salmhofer, Gretel y su hermano fueron colocados en condiciones in vitro en el Instituto Real de Levianta.Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer PV Celebrados por la gente del Reino Mágico, sus nacimientos marcaron el primer año del Calendario Evillious, EC 0. Algún tiempo después, fueron tomados por su madre desde el laboratorio y se escondieron en Elphegort.Historia del Pecado Original -Acto 1- Booklet - Sección 4. Moonlit Bear Después de un año de ser ocultada por Meta, ella llevó a los gemelos al Bosque de Held para dar un paseo. Mientras estaban ahí, Meta los puso cerca de un árbol y los dejó por un breve momento.Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer- 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Poco después, ella y Hänsel fueron descubiertos por Eve Moonlit. Entonces la bruja tomó a los bebés y los llevó atraves del bosque mientras ella huía de su madre, provocando que los bebés lloraran. Después de que Eve matara a Meta y le mostrara los dos niños a su esposo, Adam, los dos leñadores adoptaron a los bebés recién huérfanos y los criaron como propios.Pecados Capitales del Mal: Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño - Capítulo 7 Abandono En EC 013, dos luces, fragmentos de los Dioses Gemelos Levia y Behemo descendieron sobre los gemelos y se fusionaron con sus cuerpos, haciéndolos copias incompletas de los Dioses Gemelos.Pecados Capitales del Mal: Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño - Capítulo 7 En EC 014, Gretel y su hermano fueron llevados por sus padres a las profundidades del bosque en una noche de luna llena.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Parte II. Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron Los curiosos gemelos le preguntaron a su madre que sorpresa les estaba esperando por su camino y preguntaron si su destino tenía un montón de dulces para comer.Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron - この道はどんな幸せに続いているの？ そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ Eventualmente, Gretel y su hermano se dieron cuenta de que se perderían si continuaban por el camino y poco después fueron abandonados por sus padres para que murieran.Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Aparentemente traicionados, los gemelos llegaron a la conclusión de que sus padres eran en realidad una bruja malvada y su ayudante que los habían engañado.Pecados Capitales del Mal: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Llenado de la botella de vidrio de su hermano con la luz de la luna llena,Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena (cuento) ambos la utilizaron para iluminar su camino mientras vagaban.Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く Al fin, Gretel y Hänsel llegaron de vuelta a casa, reconociéndola como la "casa de la bruja". Con expresiones maníacas, los gemelos decidieron asesinar a la bruja, creyendo que serían felices si ella no estaba, y sus sombras comenzaron a cambiar de forma. Llamando a la puerta, Adam y Eve respondieron, y, mientras ellos los miraban horrorizados, Gretel y Hänsel agarraron sus padres falsos con los brazos espectrales de sus sombras. Entonces Gretel imploró felizmente a su "madre" que la felicitara por derrotar a la bruja malvada, riendo.Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena (cuento) thumb|252x252px|Gretel y Hänsel esparcen el Pecado por el mundoMientras Hänsel asesinada al "ayudante", Gretel empujó a Eve dentro de un horno.Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Viendo como la "bruja" se quemaba a cenizas dentro del horno, ambos presenciaron como su cuerpo se convertía en la encarnación de su Pecado Original. Utilizando herramientas ubicadas en el interior del hogar,Pecados Capitales del Mal: Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño - Capítulo 7 ambos lo dividieron en siete fragmentos,Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた esparciendo los contenedores del pecado atravez del mundo y teniendo la esperanza que que eventualmente serían purificados.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Entonces Gretel y su hermano disfrutaron los confines de la casa de la bruja, durmiendo dentro del lugar en una silla por el resto de la noche antes de decidir salir al exterior y buscar a sus "verdaderos" madre y padre.Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena (cuento) La Criada Malvada Artículo Principal: Arte Después de su muerte, Gretel y su hermano reencarnaron como los gemelos Arte y Pollo en el Imperio Beelzeniano durante el tiempo del cuarto siglo EC. Perdiendo a sus padres a una temprana edad, los gemelos se convirtieron el sirvientes para la Familia Conchita y se convirtieron en los asistentes obsesivamente leales de Banica Conchita. Después de encontrar y mantener con ellos la Copa de Vino, un contenedor del pecado, ambos se la presentaron a su ama a punto de morir en Julio de EC 323 como un medio para salvar a Banica de su eventual destino por comer en exceso. Una vez que el Duque forjara un contrato con el Demonio de la Gula, ambos apoyaron a la "Devorada del Mal Conchita" mientras ella comenzaba a complacer el apetito en aumento en comidas asquerosas, asesinando a cualquier personal que se opusiera a las ordenes del lord feudal. Más tarde Banica le dio el poder a Arte de comandar a su horda de no-muertos guardianes de la Mansión Conchita y la criada utilizó libremente la Copa para controlar a los soldados muertos para su Ama. Arte fue más tarde asesinada y devorada por Banica alrededor de Agosto de EC 325. Asesina de Marlon ''Artículo Principal: Ney Futapie En EC 482, Gretel reencarnó como Ney Marlon, la hija ilegítima de la Reina Prim Marlon del Reino de Marlon y el Rey Arth I del Reino de Lucifenia. Descartada por su madre para ocultar su infidelidad, Ney fue llevaba y usada para experimentar en ella por el mago de la Corte de Prim Abyss I.R. Convirtiéndose en una obsesiva para complacer a su madre, Ney se infiltró en el Reino de Lucifenia como una espía, y, fingiendo amnesia, fue adoptada por la Cabeza de las Criadas Mariam Futapie de los Tres Héroes. Eventualmente Ney fue contratada como una criada para el palacio real, donde ella trabajó para a quebrantar el reinado de la Princesa Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Durante la Revolución de Lucifenia en EC 500, Ney asesinó a su madre adoptiva antes de regresar con la Reina Viuda Prim en Marlon. Haciéndola la comandante de el Equipo de Trabajo en Espionaje, Ney ayudó al Rey Kyle en su Caza de Brujas. Más tarde recibió la Copa de Conchita de Abyss I.R., Ney tomó el comando de la Fortaleza de Retasan y revivió hordas de muertos para las filas de Marlon con su guerra entre Beelzenia en EC 505. Forzada a retirarse, la asesina regresó con su madre en Marlon y se unió a ella en el Castillo Erizo mientras construía sus fuerzas de no-muertos en preparación para la venganza de Kyle contra ellas. Durante la eventual batalla, la cordura de Ney se rompió, causándole asesinar a Prim antes de atacar salvajemente a Kyle y sucumbió completamente al Demonio de la Gula. Después de ser detenida y capturada, ella fue asesinada por Abyss I.R. en el Castillo Leona. Sirviente de la Copa Después, el alma de Gretel se fusionó con la Copa de Conchita y sus memorias de sus vidas pasas despertaron nuevamente, el familiar inmediatamente regresó a servir al nuevo Demonio de la Gula, Banica, aprendiendo acerca de la ambición de su Ama para encontrar el "Cementerio" donde la tecnología del Segundo Período yacía y convertirse en el Amo del Cementerio y devorar el mundo de todo. Dos semanas después , ambas veían a Abyss I.R. luchar con Germaine Avadonia y Yukina Freesis. Cuando de repente Abyss I.R. intentó utilizar la Cuchara de Marlon contra Rilliane, la arrepentida "Ney" utilizó el poder del Demonio de la Gula para contrarrestar la magia del Demonio de la Avaricia, salvando a la Princesa y conduciendo a la derrota de la maga.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Capítulo 4, Sección 2 Poseyendo a su Gemelo Después de que Irina Clockworker reclamara la Copa de Conchita y cambiara su identidad a "Julia Abelard", la rica aristócrata almacenó los contenedores dentro de su mansión en Rolled, Lucifenia. En EC 603, Gretel despertó y vió a un chico con el rostro de Hänsel examinando muy de cerca la Copa. Una vez que el chico tomó la Copa de vino, el espíritu del familiar entró atravez del brazo que sostenía el contenedor y viajó hacia su cerebro para poseerlo, forjando un contrato entre él y Banica. Leyendo sus recuerdos, Gretel confirmó que el adoptado Lemy Abelard era una reencarnación de Hänsel y telepáticamente relató como ellos dos eran iguales antes de que el chico se desmayara. Después de que él despertara y fuera sermoneado por Julia por una hora antes de que ella se fuera, el irritado familiar finalmente le dijo al niño aún llorando que se callara, diciendo que era indigno de él. Cuando él preguntó quien era ella, Gretel lo consideró un poco antes de presentarse a si misma como "Ney", citando que ella era otra persona de él. Entonces ella explicó su despertar cuando él tomó la copa de vino hacia el niño de siete años de edad y que solo él podría escuchar su voz, diciendo que ella era él y viceversa. Después de que Lemy expresó su preocupación hacia el asusto de como únicamente él puede escucharla, Ney le insistió teniendo a alguien para hablar era positivo, preguntando si se sentía solo al no ver a los niños de su orfanato. fter he awoke and was lectured by Julia for an hour before she left, the annoyed familiar finally told the still crying child to shut up, saying it was undignified of him. When he inquired who she was, Gretel considered it before introducing herself as "Ney", citing she was another person of him. She then explained her awakening when he took the wine glass to the seven year old boy and that only he could hear her voice, saying she was him and vice-versa. After Lemy expressed his concern over being the only one who could hear her, Ney insisted him having someone to talk to was a positive, asking whether he was lonely not seeing the kids from his orphanage. ... Inauguración Presidencial ... Rescatando a la Diva ... Fin del Mundo Legado ''En mantenimiento, lamentamos las molestias. Después de su muerte, el alma de Gretel reencarna con su misma apariencia cada pocos siglos. En varios casos, sus reencarnaciones mantienen algunos de los recuerdos y las características de Gretel, incluyendo lealtad a figuras matriarcales que se parecían a su madre, Meta. Debido a la interrupción del destino causada por Abyss I.R. y la Reina Prim, el alma de Gretel reencarnó en Ney Marlon, en lugar de la reencarnación prevista, la Princesa Riliane, aunque compartía el mismo rostro. En EC 505, el alma de Gretel se fusionó con la Copa de Conchita y su voluntad se manifestó como la sirviente femenina siglos después, sirviendo al Amo del Cementerio. El dramaturgo Ma escribió varios guiones que involucran a Gretel y a Hänsel y los adaptó al cine. Mientras ve las películas con un intruso del Teatro del Mal. Ma se preguntó si los gemelos todavía existían, ya que parecían estar escondidos tan bien por sus padres que no hay documentos que afirmen que ellos existieron. Reflexionando acerca de las "propuestas" del Amo de la Corte, Gammon Octo notó como la reencarnación de Hänsel, Lemy Abelard, nació sin una contraparte de Gretel. Gammon también se cuestionó que fue de los gemelos, preguntándose si necesitaban hablar con el Amo del Jardín Infernal para hallar una respuesta. Personalidad y Rasgos Cuando era niña, Gretel actuó amable e inocente junto a su hermano y parecía obediente ante sus padres. No eran ingenua, sin embargo, se dieo cuenta de que el camino del bosque que la familia tomó era inevitablemente para que se perdiera. Después de ser abandonada por su madre y su padre, Gretel se enfureció por el hecho y concluyó que Adam e Eve no eran sus verdaderos padres, simplemente una bruja y su ayudante que los habían engañado. Gretel también podría ser muy sádica, asesinando a Eve con una sonrisa en su cara, y al mismo tiempo, burlándose de su madre adoptiva. Del mismo modo, ella y su hermano decidieron encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, a pesar de no saber quiénes podrían ser. Habilidades y Destrezas A pesar de tener sólo catorce años y tener una estatura bastante baja, Gretel era capaz de matar a las personas el doble de su tamaño con éxito, aunque, utilizaba un poder desconocido. A través de este poder, la sombra de la joven gemela podría venir a la vida y se manifestaba en formas oscuras y retorcidas, como brazos, manos, u otros apéndices. Ella también mostró algunas otras capacidades mágicas, como la división del Pecado Original en siete fragmentos y dispersarlos por todo el mundo. Conexión con Personajes Meta Salmhofer: La madre biológica de Gretel. Gretel no recordaba a Meta ya que creció en el cuidado de Eve y Adam, pero más tarde expresó un deseo de encontrar a su "verdadera" madre después de que Eve y Adam estuvieran muertos. Ella pasó una lealtad fanática a Meta a la mayoría de sus reencarnaciones, mostrando esta lealtad a todas sus figuras maternales y personas semejantes a ella. Eve Moonlit: La madre adoptiva de Gretel. Gretel creció pensando en Eve como su madre, sin embargo, ella se convenció de que era una bruja malvada después de que ella y Hänsel fueron abandonados por ella. Más tarde se la consideraba una mujer pretenciosa y problemática, por el descubrimiento de su pecado original entre sus cenizas. Adam Moonlit: El padre adoptivo de Gretel. Gretel creció pensando en Adam como su padre, sin embargo, ella se convenció de que era el sirviente de una bruja malvada después de que ella y Hänsel fueron abandonados por él. Ella no le dio más atención después de descubrir el pecado original de Eve. Hänsel: El hermano gemelo de Gretel. Gretel amaba a su hermano y estaba siempre a su lado si ella podía evitarlo, sosteniendo su mano y ayudar a derrotar a la malvada bruja y su hombre de confianza. También actuó como voz de la razón de Hänsel y le dijo la verdad de lo que oyó y vio después de que ambos habían matado a sus padres. Se quedó con él después de la muerte de Eve, y por lo general está a su lado en sus reencarnaciones. Arte: Una de las reencarnaciones de Gretel. Gretel pasó su apariencia y alma a Arte, y con ella pasó su lealtad a cualquiera que se parezca a Meta, como Banica Conchita. Ney Futapie: Una de las reencarnaciones de Gretel. Gretel pasó su alma a Ney, y con ella pasó su lealtad a sus figuras maternas, como Prim. Sirviente femenino: Una de las reencarnaciones de Gretel. Gretel pasó su apariencia y alma a la Sirviente femenina, y con ella pasó su lealtad a cualquiera parecido a Meta, como el Amo del Cementerio. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Una de las reencarnaciones destinadas de Gretel. Debido a la alteración del destino causada por Abyss I.R. y Prim Marlon, Gretel reencarnó como Ney Futapie. Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *Gretel se inspira en el personaje del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm: "Hänsel & Gretel". *En la historia original, Gretel es representado como un niña glotona, fortaleciendo su vínculo con el Demonio de la Gula. *El nombre de Gretel deriva del idioma Alemán, que significa "perla" y es un diminutivo del nombre de "Margaret". *Es estatus de Gretel como niña ghoul puede ser una referencia al pecado de la Gula y su reencarnación al servicio a Banica Conchita, los ghoul son espíritus no-muertos representados comúnmente como carroñeros o devoradores de carne humana, a menudo asociados con Cementerios y entierros. Curiosidades *Vestimentas similares a Gretel son usadas por Riliane y, en menor medida, la Sirviente femenina en el Teatro del Mal. *Las reencarnaciones de Gretel tienden a ser más maliciosas o sedientas de sangre en comparación con las reencarnaciones de su hermano. *Elluka Clockworker señaló que la niña de la Reina Anne, Riliane, se parecía a Gretel. *Cuando conspira para matar a su madre adoptiva, la sombra de Gretel manifiesta un cambio de forma física a entidad a su alrededor. Galería Canciones= Meta_Salmhofer_con_Hänsel_y_Gretel.jpg|Gretel en los brazos de Meta en Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer EveGretelHansel.png|Gretel en los brazos de Eve en Oso de Luna Llena Abandoned_on_a_Moonlit_Night.png|Gretel junto a Hänsel en Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena ChronoGretelHansel.png|Gretel junto a Hänsel en Chrono Story HandGretelHansel.png|Gretel y Hänsel en Latido de la Torre del Reloj Hänsel y Gretel (SCC).png|Gretel junto a Hänsel en Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos |-| Manga= Gretel-PierrotManga.png|Gretel en Pierrot NºV (manga corto) |-| Libros= Meta,_Hänsel_y_Gretel.jpg|Gretel dentro de la incubadora en Vals del Mal: Guía de Los Pecados Capitales del Mal HanselGretelEveMB.png|Gretel en el cuento de Oso de Luna Llena HanselGretelAbandoned1.png|Gretel en el cuento de Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena |-| Mercancía= HänselGretel_(naipe).png|Naipe de Abandono en una Noche de Luna Llena de Gretel y Hänsel |-| Misc= Prelude_to_Forest.jpg|Gretel y Hänsel en la portada de Prelude to Forest HanselGretel_(EKB).jpg|Gretel en el booklet de Evils Kingdom Akuno-38.png|Ilustración de Gretel en Evils Kingdom Hänsel y Gretel (SCC - Ichika).png|Ilustración de Gretel, junto a Hänsel y los Contenedores del Pecado, en el cuadernillo del álbum Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos Apariciones Canciones= |-| Libros= |-| Álbumes= Referencias }} en:Gretel Categoría:AEM Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes interpretados por Rin Kagamine Categoría:Niños Ghoul Categoría:HER Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:Devoradora del Mal Conchita Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño Categoría:El Cañón de Némesis Categoría:Serie de la Nana del Reloj Categoría:Familia Moonlit Categoría:Proyecto Ma Categoría:Gula Categoría:Soberbia Categoría:Teatro del Mal